Poor and rich
by NevErEndIngDreAmeR
Summary: Sakura came from a poor family and enjoys the streets.She found out that her father was a very rich man and asks Sakura to join him in his condo.Then,fate lend a hand and she stumbled upon his future or Not future guy.NejiSakuSasu,NaruHina,ShikaIno
1. A call

Title of story: Poor and rich  
  
Summary: Sakura came from a poor family and enjoys the streets. Suddenly, she found out that her father was a very rich man and asks Sakura to join him in his mansion. While Sakura was getting used to her richness, she founds out 2 hot, rich, cute boys. Pairings: Not telling!

* * *

Chapter One: In the streets.....  
  
Author's notes: Ok then, I'll soon continue my other story....Just wanna do something like this...Hehehehe....  
  
OK then! On with this stupid story!

* * *

"Yo! Sakura! Over here!" said a certain blonde haired boy.  
  
Sakura turned to look at Naruto.  
  
"Hi Naruto.....Watcha up to?" asked Sakura, trying to sound interested.  
  
Naruto smiled.  
  
"Wanna play basketball?" asked Naruto hopefully.  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
(A/N: Their basketball is kinda odd. Their ball was a newspaper rolled up which actually doesn't bounce. They just pass it. And their hoop....a trash can....)  
  
"Um...Naruto...You should know by now that me and my family are very busy...And I really can't play right now...Besides, why don't you ask Gaara or Chouji to play with you?" asked Sakura.  
  
Naruto looked sad.  
  
"But Sakura.....Gaara is so cold! And Chouji...well, he'll probably blow up when he runs...Did you know that he just earned 10 pounds? It's crazy!" whined Naruto.  
  
Sakura frowned.  
  
"Naruto....when I say no, I mean no! Now I have to look for Ten-ten...." Answered Sakura and walked off.  
  
Naruto grumbled.  
  
_I_ _really wanna play basketball! But who can I play with??_  
  
Just then, Naruto saw Kiba and Shino, doing absolutely nothing.  
  
"Oh Kiba! Shino! Wanna play with me!!!!!??!?!?!?!??" Naruto practically shouted.  
  
Both of them covered their ears.....  
  
**BACK TO SAKURA  
**  
Sakura walked over to Ten-ten....  
  
"Hi Ten-ten!" greeted Sakura cheerfully.  
  
A girl turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" said Ten-ten....  
  
Sakura sat down with Ten-ten.  
  
"Wanna practice with me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I can't....I still have all of these clothes to wash..." said Ten-ten exasperatedly.  
  
Sakura's face fell.  
  
"Oh ok then..." said Sakura sadly and walked away.  
  
She went back to her house.  
  
"Hi Mom! I'm back! Ten-ten said she's to busy....I guess I can help you with chores..." shouted Sakura. (Not like her house was big...She's just used to shouting...)  
  
Sakura was surprised that her mother didn't shout back. She was used to that.  
  
"Mother?? Where are you?" asked Sakura, looking around.  
  
Then, she saw her mother, near their phone (yes, they have one), sulking.  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"Mommy....What's wrong?" asked Sakura.  
  
Her mother opened her mouth, but can't seem to say the words.  
  
"Um...sorry...Didn't catch that..." said Sakura.  
  
Her mother can't hold it in anymore.  
  
"Your bastard father called! He said that he wanted you to live with him! In his condominium! So you can be rich like him! And you can study!" shouted her mom, expressing every word.  
  
Sakura was wordless.  
  
Even thought she knew she still has a father, she never actually met the man.  
  
She was so shocked that her father would want her to live with him.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth, but her mother butted in.  
  
"He'll pick you up tomorrow so pack all of your things.....You! Are leaving..." said her mom and went to the kitchen.  
  
Sakura still looked shocked.  
  
She was half scared because she had always lived with her mother.....She was not used to live with his father. But, she was half happy since she never knew anything about her father and without him, he felt as if half of her body is missing.  
  
Then, coming back to life, she grinned and went to their old and almost knocked out closet.  
  
She pulled out a few old and tattered clothes and placed it inside her small bag.  
  
_But wait....That's a mansion and I can't go there without wearing anything decent.....Oh no! What should I do??_  
  
Sakura looked through the closet and found nothing good.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered that she hid one red dress that her mother made for her.....It was cute....  
  
So she went to the other side of their small house and pulled up a pillow.  
  
She took a red dress with a slit.  
  
_I could wear this tomorrow! This will look pleasant!_  
  
Then, she readied her red dress and went to the kitchen.  
  
She saw her mom cutting some tomatoes.  
  
Her mom looked at her.  
  
"This is all we could eat now....Set the table, will you?" asked her mom, turning in a plate of cut tomatoes.  
  
Sakura nodded and went to get some plastic plates and spoons.  
  
Then, she set them and sat down the table with her mother.  
  
They began eating quietly, and Sakura was annoyed with it.  
  
Usually, her mother would keep talking about boys loudly when they eat, but now, she was quiet.  
  
After about ten minutes, Sakura decided to start the conversation.  
  
"Mom? Do you really want me to go with daddy?" asked Sakura, biting a tomato.  
  
Her mom looked at her.  
  
"Yes.....Because I want you to have a good life....Your father will arrive early, so you better get some shut eye already....Goodnight..." her mom said and stood up.  
  
She cleared the table and began washing them.  
  
Sakura sighed and went to the floor with blankets.  
  
She then lied down and began thinking....  
  
_I wonder what awaits me....I hope the people there are nice....Wow! A condo? I'm so excited! But I would really miss my mum...._  
  
She continued her thoughts and finally fell asleep.  
  
After 4 hours, she was waken up by her mum.  
  
"What the??!?! Leave me alone mum! I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep...." Said Sakura lazily, as she shut her eyes again.  
  
Her mother shook her.  
  
"Sakura! You better get ready because your father will be here to pick you up....." said her mom.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open.  
  
_Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Better get ready!_  
  
Then, Sakura stood up and went to take a bath, her red dress with her.  
  
Her mom sweat dropped.  
  
_Sure.....Now you're in a hurry..._  
  
After a few minutes, a limo arrived in front of their house...(If you can call it a house)  
  
Sakura was ready and went outside.  
  
She saw a bunch of guys wearing identical tuxedos.  
  
She looked around.  
  
"Where's my father?" asked Sakura thoughtfully.  
  
A guy replied.  
  
"Miss Haruno....Your father was not able to make it since he was too busy...So he asked us to pick you up..."  
  
Sakura nodded sadly and went inside a limo.  
  
When she got in...  
  
_Wow! This is amazing! It's really big on the inside! I can't believe it!_  
  
She looked around in aw.  
  
Just then, the car's engines turned in.  
  
Sakura opened the door.  
  
Then, she looked at her mom, who was tearing.  
  
"Bye mom! I love you!" said Sakura, who was trying to fight back the tears.  
  
Her mom just waved goodbye.  
  
Then, the car began to move.  
  
Sakura closed the door.  
  
She began to tear up.  
  
**After like 1 hour.....**  
  
They arrived in the condo.  
  
Sakura looked around and saw that it was really big.  
  
_Wow! My father lives here?? He must really be that rich!  
_  
She was too much preoccupied that she didn't know that her bodyguards were going the other way.  
  
She just continued on walking.  
  
Looking around, until she bumped into someone.  
  
**BLAG!!**  
  
Her small backpack fell.  
  
She did also...  
  
_Ow! That was a pretty bad fall! Gosh! My butt is sore!  
_  
She then looked up to see at who she bumped in...  
  
She saw a guy with black hair and dark onyx eyes, who was looking at her....No, not looking....Glaring at her.....

* * *

Yey! Me second story....Just wanna try this....Anywayz, I will update soon.....Please also read my other story....Hehehe.....Hope this wasn't a cliffy.... 


	2. Knowing people

Chapter 2: Knowing people....  
  
Author's notes: Hi! Second chappie here! Please read my other story too.....Thanks to all of those who reviewed....  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto.....  
  
Start on!

* * *

She saw a guy with black hair and dark onyx eyes, who was looking at her....No, not looking....Glaring at her.....  
  
Sakura stood up....  
  
"Um...sorry....I wasn't looking...."  
  
The boy glared at her.....  
  
"What the heck are you doing here? Don't you know that this corridor is for important ninjas only?" asked the boy coolly.  
  
Sakura whimpered...  
  
"I'm sorry....I just got lost..." answered Sakura nervously.  
  
"And by the looks of you...You don't look like a ninja at all....." said the boy....  
  
Sakura smiled...  
  
"Um....I'm not....But...I'm Sakura!" she answered happily, stretching out a hand....  
  
The boy just stared at her....  
  
"And I'm no one....None of your business to know my name...." answered the boy....  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say....  
  
_Geez....This boy is sure hard headed....  
_  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming....  
  
She looked back and saw her bodyguards...  
  
The boy stared at the bodyguards too....  
  
When they reached her....  
  
"Miss Haruno...."  
  
The boy looked shocked....  
  
"Haruno?!?!" asked the boy.....  
  
A guard looked at him....  
  
"Yes Sasuke....I see you've met the daughter of the president of the society of Junior Special Ninjas....." answered the guard.  
  
Sasuke looked shocked...  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow...  
  
"My dad is the what??" she asked....  
  
Another guard stared at her....  
  
"President of the society of Junior Special Ninjas" the guard answered.....  
  
Sakura smiled....  
  
"Okay! So where's my room? Let's go to the other corridor!" said Sakura brightly as she walked, but a guard held her back....  
  
"But Miss Haruno.....Your room is here....We just went to the other corridor to get you your own maid...." said a guard....  
  
Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and looked back....  
  
"Maid? What's that?" asked Sakura thoughtfully...  
  
Sasuke stared at her....  
  
_She doesn't know what a maid is?!?! Well, that girl is stupid....._  
  
"A maid is someone who helps you in chores and almost does everything for you..." answered a guard....  
  
Sakura smiled and turned around....  
  
"Ok then! So where's my room?" asked Sakura....  
  
A guard pulled out a key and went to the room between 204 and 206.....  
  
Then, the guard stuck the key in the keyhole of the door 205.....  
  
Sasuke stared at the guard....  
  
"WHAT?!?! SHE'S HAVING A ROOM BESIDE ME?!?" screamed Sasuke in outrage.....  
  
All the guards looked at him....  
  
Sakura stared at him....  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong....Uchiha??" asked a guard.....  
  
Sasuke shrugged....He shook his head.....  
  
_If I tell them, my ninja life would be totally ruined......_  
  
"Ok then....." answered a guard and opened the door.....  
  
When Sakura got in, she looked shocked....  
  
_Oh my gosh! This room is huge! It's even bigger than our house in the streets......WOW!_  
  
The guards nodded at each other and went out of the room, leaving Sakura with Sasuke....  
  
Sakura sat down on the bed...  
  
_Ooh! So bouncy!_  
  
Sasuke just stared at her....  
  
"So Sasuke! What were you saying about Ninjas?" asked Sakura...  
  
Sasuke glared at her....  
  
Then, both of them heard a door open....  
  
Suddenly, a boy in Sakura's doorway stood.....  
  
Sasuke stared at the boy....  
  
"Neji.....I see you've woken up already...Why? Finished dreaming about your icky doodle dreamland?" asked Sasuke....  
  
Neji smirked....  
  
"I've woken up simply because I heard a certain someone shout...." answered Neji simply.....  
  
Sakura stared at the two....  
  
"Um...sorry to interrupt you two....It's just that.....I wanted to ask....What is this for?" Asked Sakura, pointing at the television......  
  
Neji changed his stare and glared at Sakura....  
  
"Pretty smart friend you've got here Uchiha...." said Neji....  
  
Sasuke glared at him...  
  
"She is not my friend.....We just met in the corridor...." answered Sasuke coldly....  
  
Neji looked at Sasuke, then back at Sakura.....  
  
"You know....This part of the corridor is only for- Neji began but Sakura butted in....  
  
"Yeah, Yeah...I know this place is only for the Junior Special Ninjas or whatever....But my bodyguards placed me here......So I can't do anything about it...." said Sakura....  
  
She was already annoyed....  
  
_Sheesh! What the heck are these people on about....It's like I'm not welcome here!_  
  
Neji continued staring at her....  
  
"You don't look like a ninja at all....What are you doing here?" asked Neji coldly....  
  
Then, the three of them heard a voice....  
  
"Miss Haruno! Do you need any help in unpacking?" asked a girl....  
  
The three of them turned around and saw a girl, about 4 years older than them, wearing a uniform.....  
  
Sakura smiled....  
  
"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! Glad to meet you!" said Sakura and jumped out of the bed....  
  
Neji looked shocked....  
  
Sasuke smirked....  
  
_I know he'll give that look no sooner or later....._  
  
The girl went inside the room and shook hands with Sakura....  
  
"Hi Miss Haruno! I'm Marissa, your personal maid....." answered the girl.....  
  
Sakura smiled....  
  
"Hi! It's so nice of you to help me! I'm having a little bit of problem adjusting with these people....."  
  
Then, both of them heard Neji talk....  
  
"Haruno??" asked Neji bewildered.....  
  
Marissa looked at Neji...  
  
"Oh Neji! Sasuke! I didn't know you met her already...Yes she is Haruno Sakura..." answered Marissa....  
  
Neji nodded and went over to Sakura...  
  
"That is the television and you use it to watch certain things....." said Neji and left the room....  
  
Sasuke smirked....  
  
Marissa laughed....  
  
And Sakura just looked confused.....

* * *

Hehehe.....Sorry if this was short....I have lotsa homeworks.....Anywayz, please read my other story and thanks!! 


	3. Reunion of the poor

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion of the poor  
  
Author's notes: Hi! Just feel like updating....Hehehe....Thanks for everything.....Please read my other story too....  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto.....If you think I did, I thank you...Hehehe....  
  
Let's start with chappie 3!

* * *

"Miss Haruno....Your father will be here in a matter of hours" said Marissa, picking up a few clothes.  
  
For the past 30 minutes, Marissa has been trying to fix Sakura but she keeps on resisting.  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She was still wearing her red dress but now, she has a cloth hair band on her head.  
  
Marissa looked at her.  
  
"Miss Haruno...Are you sure you don't want me to fix you up?" asked Marissa, looking at her.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"If daddy won't accept me as who I am, I guess he doesn't deserve me" answered Sakura.  
  
Marissa smiled.  
  
_I really like this girl....She is so intelligent and really has faith in herself..._  
  
"Marissa? Can we please go outside? I wanna take a walk...." said Sakura.  
  
"Sure Miss Haruno......" answered Marissa.....  
  
Sakura smiled and opened the door....  
  
She then looked around....  
  
A couple of ninjas have woken up already......  
  
Marissa saw that Sakura was staring at the ninjas....  
  
"Miss Haruno? Do you want me to introduce you to them....?" asked Marissa.  
  
Sakura looked at her.  
  
"Marissa....Can you please call me Sakura? I hate it when someone calls me Miss Haruno....Oh and sure! I could really use your help in having friends..!" answered Sakura happily....  
  
Marissa nodded and motioned for Sakura to follow her.  
  
When Marissa and Sakura passed a few people....She noticed a blonde girl pinching a black haired boy with a ponytail...  
  
_Aw! Those two couple looks cute together!_  
  
"Sakura? You wanna have some breakfast first?" asked Marissa.  
  
Sakura smiled....  
  
"Sure! I'm quite starving....." she said...  
  
Marissa nodded and opened a door....  
  
When Marissa opened the door, the blonde girl followed closely by the black haired pony tailed boy went inside the restaurant....  
  
"Hi Marissa!" greeted the blonde haired girl.....  
  
Marissa gently pushed Sakura into the restaurant and closed the door...  
  
Sakura looked around in aw...... (Again)  
  
Then, Marissa held Sakura's hand and led her towards the blonde girl's table.  
  
"Hi Ino!" answered Marissa brightly.  
  
Ino smiled at Marissa and looked at the pink haired girl.....  
  
Sakura looked at Ino....  
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura! Glad to meet you!" said Sakura to the blonde haired girl and held out a hand.  
  
Ino didn't shook her hand....She just stared at the pink haired girl.  
  
"Excuse me...Pink haired girl.....This table is for the Junior Special Ninjas only...I don't think you are suitable here...." said Ino coolly.  
  
Sakura's face fell....  
  
_Not again! This is the third time!_  
  
Sakura didn't want to seat in the table with the "Junior Special Ninjas"....  
  
So she looked around for Marissa, but couldn't see her....  
  
_Great! Where did Marissa Go?  
_  
"Maybe you didn't hear me wide forehead girl....This table is only for ninjas....And are you one? NO!" said Ino and pushed the girl backwards....  
  
(Ino had just noticed that her forehead was wide)  
  
Sakura fell to the ground....  
  
_Ow! That was the second time! My butt is really sore!  
_  
Then, she stood up.....  
  
"Fine then! If you don't want me here....I'll go!" said Sakura hotly and stomped off.....trying to find another table....  
  
Ino grinned...  
  
"Good thing that girl left....She is so pathetic!" said Ino....  
  
Then, she slapped the black haired pony tailed boy....  
  
"Shikamaru! Why aren't you speaking?!?!" said Ino...  
  
Shikamaru touched his cheek....  
  
"How troublesome..."  
  
Just then, the restaurant's door opened and in came two cute boys...  
  
Ino smiled...  
  
"Oh Sasuke! You woke up early today!" said Ino, as she waved to the two boys.  
  
Sasuke and Neji walked over to the table of Ino and Shikamaru.....  
  
After they sat down, Ino began talking so fast....  
  
Shikamaru covered his ears....  
  
Neji just glared at her and Sasuke did nothing...  
  
"Oh and did you know there is this new girl in the condo who is so annoying?" her last words were.  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow....  
  
Neji just glared at her....  
  
"Oh yes! There is this one girl who has pink hair and an incredibly large forehead." said Ino proudly.  
  
"Yes. We know that already...Her room is between me and Neji..." said Sasuke shortly.  
  
Ino looked shocked.  
  
"Really? Do you know her? Is she a ninja? I don't think she is!" said Ino.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes....  
  
"No...She's not a ninja....But she is the daughter of the president of our society and the owner of this condominium...." said Neji.  
  
Ino's face fell...  
  
"She is?!?!" asked Ino...  
  
She was very shocked at the news...  
  
Neji stood up.....  
  
So did Sasuke....  
  
"I'm going....This breakfast was super not worth it..." said Sasuke...  
  
Neji just shrugged and walked out....  
  
Suddenly, Ino heard a faint tut tut tut......  
  
She looked at Shikamaru....  
  
"How troubled..." he said and with that, he stood up and walked off, leaving Ino open mouthed....  
  
**BACK TO SAKURA**  
  
She was in her room and she didn't actually eat....  
  
She was resting on her soft bed and was ready to dream when a knock came on his door.....  
  
Sakura groaned as she stood up and opened the door.....  
  
"Sakura! Your father is here already! They are having a meeting and you are supposed to be there so lets go!" said Marissa and tugged Sakura's arm...  
  
Sakura's eyes widened...  
  
_My father is here already?!?! Oh my gosh! I better move!  
_  
And without warning, Sakura pulled Marissa.....  
  
"Let's go! I don't wanna be late!" said Sakura.  
  
Marissa laughed.  
  
"Ok then....Follow me!" she said and ran, with Sakura behind her.  
  
**IN THE SHRUNKEN MEETING ROOM**  
  
Sakura looked around...  
  
There were only a few people...  
  
Marissa looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura....These are some Junior Special Ninjas and their trainers....They came here to welcome your father back...." said Marissa....  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Marissa held her hand and led her towards the front seat....  
  
"Here Sakura....You can sit here....So you could take a good look at your father..." said Marissa.  
  
Sakura thanked Marissa and sat down...  
  
Marissa then left the room.....  
  
After a few minutes, a man stood in the center of the room....  
  
"Welcome everybody! I'm so glad that I have already come back because I missed seeing all of you....." said the man.  
  
Then, a silver haired man stood beside him.....  
  
"Your sensei Kakashi has fought very well and left there without even a trace of an injury.....Let us all congratulate him..." said the man...  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"And.....To top it all off.....I especially called for this meeting because of some certain future ninjas who would be joining us...." continued the man.....  
  
Everyone looked around....As if expecting to see who it was...  
  
"These children have been found to be a great fighter without even training.....Because without them, Kakashi would have died even if he did a great job...." said the man.....  
  
Then, a group of children went to the center....  
  
At first, Sakura thought that they were only some bunch of kids....But after a closer look, she found out that it was Naruto, Chouji and Kiba  
  
Sakura was so shocked...But she can't control herself...  
  
"Guys!!!! You're here!" shouted Sakura with glee and went to the center....

* * *

Next chappie coming up.....Thanks to all of those who reviewed... 


	4. A total makeover!

Chapter 4: A total makeover!  
  
Author's notes: Hey! Thanks for the reviews.......They are so likeable....Hehehehe....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....I think it was someone who definitely, wasn't me....Hehehehe...  
  
Start with chapter 4!

* * *

"Hey! Look at this bed! It's spectacular!"  
  
"Can I jump to?!?!"  
  
"Oooh! What does this button do?"  
  
**BUGH!**  
  
Naruto, Kiba and Shino looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura entered their room.....  
  
"Guys....Is everything okay? I think I heard an explosion...." said Sakura and looked at the three of them....  
  
Sakura jumped when she saw the three of them with black faces....  
  
"What happened?" asked Sakura, trying hard not to laugh....  
  
"Mister Shino here was trying to experiment things and suddenly touched a button..." said Kiba and pointed at Shino....  
  
Sakura grinned....  
  
"Oh well....Anywayz....It's a good thing you guys came here.....All the people here are so vile....Well....Maybe except for Marissa..." said Sakura and sat down the bed with them.....  
  
"Of course Sakura! We'll always be here for you!" said Naruto and acted like Superman....  
  
Sakura, Shino and Kiba sweat dropped.....  
  
Suddenly, a girl stood in the doorway...  
  
Marissa.....  
  
"Sakura....Your father told me to get you ready for you two are going to spend some time out....And for the three of you....You'll be shopping for clothes and other ninja stuff....."  
  
Sakura smiled at Marissa...  
  
For the past two hours, Sakura spent a lot of time with his father and he happened to be a nice guy.....  
  
"REALLY?!?! WOW!" shouted Naruto with glee as he started to jump up and down the bed again...  
  
Shino pulled him down and Naruto fell face first....  
  
Sakura laughed and stood up....  
  
"Well...Happy shopping guys..." she said and went out.....  
  
Marissa looked at the three of them.....  
  
"Well....We better get going.....Oh and we'll be getting some help from Hyuuga Hinata...She's a pretty, shy ninja but she's the only one who has free time to help us...." said Marissa....  
  
"Why communicate with a shy ninja? Can't you get someone else?" bragged Naruto...  
  
Kiba pounded Naruto to the bed...  
  
"Will you stop complaining?" asked Kiba....  
  
Naruto smiled his famous foxy grin....

* * *

**BACK TO SAKURA  
**  
"Dad? Are we going out with someone else?" asked Sakura stepping out of the condominium....  
  
His dad looked at her....  
  
"Well...Yes....I invited a few ninjas so they could help you adjust...." said her father....  
  
Sakura smiled at him....  
  
Just then, a limo drove in front of them and stopped....  
  
Her dad was about to get in when Sakura stopped him....  
  
"Dad....Do you mind if I go walk alone....I'll just go to the destination where we meet.....I just wanna see the surroundings here....Please...Pretty please..." said Sakura with puppy eyes...  
  
Her dad sat in the limo's front seat...  
  
"Sure honey....But you will have five bodyguards surrounding you so you could reach the rendezvous...." said her dad....  
  
Sakura smiled....  
  
Then, the limo took off....  
  
_Yay! At least I get to walk....Even with bodyguards..._  
  
"Miss Haruno...." said a bodyguard....  
  
Sakura nodded and began to follow them.....  
  
She sure was enjoying the walk....  
  
She passed a lot of buildings and houses....She passed by a restaurant and some few bystanders....Suddenly, she stopped in front of a store....  
  
_The Ramen Shop?!?! I think I've heard of it before..._  
  
She just kept on walking.....

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking....They finally stopped at a very beautiful park.....  
  
Sakura entered the park and smiled with glee.....  
  
_Wow! This place is so amazing!_  
  
Just then, she saw her father with a few ninjas...  
  
She walked closer to them.....  
  
"Hi dad! This place is so amazing!" said Sakura and went to her dad......  
  
Her dad smiled at her.....  
  
"Hi Sakura...Anyway...These are some ninjas..." said her father, pointing at a few children....  
  
Sakura noticed them at once....  
  
"Hey that's Sasuke, Neji, Ino and...and..." said Sakura but her voice faded away....  
  
Her father laughed....  
  
"That's Shikamaru, Sakura...." said her dad....  
  
Sakura just nodded...  
  
"Anyway....To tell you the truth...I really can't spend my time with you....But the 4 of them are here to keep you company....They'll help you look for your things needed...." said her dad....  
  
Sakura's face fell...  
  
"But dad! Please stay!" said Sakura with pleading eyes...  
  
Her dad just smiled and waved goodbye....  
  
Sakura plopped down on the ground...  
  
_Great! Now I'm stuck with these four...Sure...In front of my dad they all look oh so nice...But whenever he's not here...They're such annoying ningas....Or was it ninhas? Oh right.....ninjas..._  
  
Suddenly, someone shook her....  
  
"Hey Haruno! Your father told us to give you a makeover because you can't be a ninja with long, annoying hair and clothes that are almost torn up..." said Ino annoyingly....  
  
Sakura glared at Ino....  
  
"How dare you! I have cute hair!" screamed Sakura back....  
  
Ino formed a letter **w** with her fingers which meant....  
  
"Whatever!" said Ino.....  
  
Just then....  
  
"Look! Are you two going to fight still or are you going to start your mission?" asked someone....  
  
The 5 of them looked around and saw a middle-aged man with silver hair....  
  
"Uh! It's the perverted freak!" screamed Ino, pointing a finger at Kakashi....  
  
"Hey! That's no way to treat a sensei who finished an important mission!" said Kakashi, taking out something from his pocket....  
  
Sakura looked at it.... Suddenly....  
  
"Get your perverted book away from Haruno's freaking face!" said Ino and pushed Kakashi away...  
  
Kakashi laughed and disappeared...  
  
Ino sighed...

* * *

**MAKEOVER TIME  
**  
"Is it gonna take much longer? It's already been 2 hours!" complained Ino as she sat down in a chair with the three ninjas...  
  
"This is so troublesome..."muttered Shikamaru  
  
Sasuke was trying to glare down a helpless plant while Neji was half asleep and half awake....  
  
Suddenly,  
  
A girl stepped out and was pushing a cartful of things...  
  
It included a lot of scissors, a hairdryer, some hair spray and a lot more stuff...  
  
Ino's eyes widened...  
  
"Is she done yet?" asked Ino loudly, which made Neji wake up....  
  
The girl nodded and continued to walk...  
  
Ino smiled...  
  
"Well...That's about time! It's been 2 hours and it's not like she's gonna get any prettier...She's ugly!" said Ino, smirking but stopped when a totally different girl stepped out of a room....  
  
It was a girl with pink short hair which was fixed in a very impressive way...She looked oh so clean which revealed her truly white skin...She was wearing different clothes....  
  
Ino's mouth opened....Shikamaru was looking at Ino lazily while Sasuke and Neji were glaring at each other...  
  
"Well...Isn't anybody saying anything?" asked Sakura sarcastically...  
  
Ino had finally recovered....  
  
"Well yeah! What's the point of wasting 2 hours when you won't change your physical appearance at all?!?!" asked Ino and stomped out of the shop...  
  
The boys followed but Sakura remained inside...  
  
Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her...  
  
"Your friend...um...sure...isn't...um...right....You're very pretty...um..." said a girl...  
  
Sakura looked behind her and saw a girl her age, who had navy blue hair and white eyes.....  
  
Sakura smiled...  
  
"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! And no...that's not my friend...My dad just told them to come with me..." said Sakura....  
  
The girl smiled...  
  
"Um...hi!...I'm Hyuuga...Hinata" said the girl nervously...  
  
"Hi Hinata! What're you doing here? Do you work here?" asked Sakura brightly...  
  
Hinata shook her head...  
  
"No...It's just that...um...I got lost...from my companions...and I just stayed here..." Said Hinata quietly.....  
  
Sakura smiled.....  
  
"Well...Since you're not doing anything...You wanna have some fun with me?" asked Sakura...  
  
Hinata smiled..  
  
"Sure...Sakura..." said Hinata...  
  
Sakura held her hand and they went out of the shop....Both of them smiling....

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was boring...Thanks for reviews....And please read my other stories too....Thankies! Oh and next chappie will be their first training or something....Anyway...Thanks again to all of those who supported me with all my stories all the way! I'm still planning if this will be neji saku or sakusasu...I'll tell you soon! Goodbye! 


	5. Ramen discovery and the trip time

Chapter 5: Ramen discovery and the trip time  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews...Sorry for updating late...It's just that it's nearly quarter exams and I still have to finish my I.W.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto....Someone did...

* * *

"Thanks Hinata for shopping with me! It was sure fun today..." said Sakura as she carried five shopping bags...  
  
Hinata smiled at her and muttered a quiet 'Thanks...I had fun too...'  
  
Suddenly, they reached the big condominium...  
  
Sakura smiled...  
  
"Well, here's our stop...We better get going..." said Sakura and climbed up the steps of the condominium...  
  
Hinata followed...  
  
For the past two hours of having fun, Sakura found out a lot of stuff about Hinata...She found out that she was a ninja, Neji is her cousin, and her so called companions were some boys namely, Naruto, Kiba and Shino...  
  
When they entered the condominium, the workers began saying their 'good evening' and 'Welcome back Miss Haruno' words...  
  
Sakura smiled at all of them and walked to the stairs but Hinata stopped her...  
  
"Um....Sakura...Don't you...um...wanna use the elevator?" asked Hinata quietly...  
  
Sakura looked at her, confused...  
  
"The what, Hinata??" asked Sakura, scratching her head... Hinata pointed at the elevator...  
  
Sakura chuckled and went there....  
  
Hinata began to push the buttons and up they go!

* * *

**AT INO'S ROOM  
**  
"Ouch! Sasuke, can you please stop throwing some kunais? We have a problem, you know?" said Ino as she paced up and down...  
  
Sasuke followed and began a death- glaring with Neji...  
  
"Ino...Will you stop being paranoid...It's your fault anyways that we lost that Haruno girl..." said Shika lazily as he went to the bed and slumped down the pillows...  
  
Ino glared at him...  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" screamed Ino and began throwing some things at Shikamaru, who dodged each and every last one of it.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened...  
  
"Excuse me...What the heck is happening here?" asked Sakura as she looked at all of them sternly...  
  
Ino stopped and looked shocked...  
  
Neji and Sasuke stopped the death glaring and stared at Sakura and Shikamaru tried to sleep...  
  
"Well...So our missing Haruno has finally shown up...Where the heck did you go?" asked Ino as she pointed at Sakura...  
  
Sakura snorted...  
  
"None of your damn business...Why? Are you going to sue me or something?" asked Sakura and went out the door...  
  
Ino crossed her arms and told the guys to get out of her room...

* * *

**DINNER**  
  
Sakura was going down the stairs to reach the restaurant...  
  
Man, was she hungry...  
  
She missed breakfast and lunch...All because of some things...  
  
As she reached the door and opened it, a lot of people were chit chatting, some were having food fights, and some were eating quietly....  
  
Sakura walked around to find a table...  
  
She found Ino sitting with Sasuke, Neji, Shika, and Hinata...  
  
She wanted to sit there since Hinata was there...  
  
But suddenly,  
  
"Ei! Sakura! Come here and eat with us!" said a loud annoying Naruto...  
  
Sakura nodded and went to the table where Naruto, Kiba and Shino was...  
  
It was just beside the ninja's table...  
  
"Hi Guys! It is so cool here! Don't ya think?" said Sakura as she sat down...  
  
Suddenly, a waiter came up with 3 bowls of ramen, some rice balls and some crab...  
  
Naruto took the ramen, Kiba took the rice balls and Shino took the crab...  
  
Suddenly, the waiter took a paper and pen...  
  
"Good evening Miss Haruno...Can I please take your order?" asked the waiter...  
  
Sakura smiled...  
  
"Hi! I'll just take some bread and butter...Thanks!" said Sakura...  
  
The waiter looked puzzled but went all the same...  
  
"SAKURA? Are you insane? You are very rich and the owner of this condo, and all you take is bread and butter? Why don't you try ramen...Someone said it was good...So I'll try it!" said Naruto happily...  
  
Sakura smiled...  
  
"I just want bread and butter...Anywayz, how was the shopping?" asked Sakura...  
  
"Oh...It was fine...But the so called Hinata got lost...Man!" said Naruto jumping happily....  
  
Naruto got his chopsticks and dug in his 1st bowl of ramen...  
  
Suddenly, Naruto froze and looked so shocked...  
  
Sakura, Kiba and Shino looked worried...  
  
"Naruto? Are you alright??"  
  
"Oh god! The food has poison!"  
  
"Shut up Shino!"  
  
Sakura shook Naruto...  
  
Suddenly, Naruto's eyes twinkled and his mouth opened...  
  
"RAMEN IS THE BEST FOOD THERE EVER IS!" screamed Naruto as he dug in his bowl, the 2nd one, and the 3rd one within twenty seconds....  
  
Sakura, Kiba and Shino sweatdropped...  
  
"Naruto...Take it easy...Anyway, I'll be up in my room...I'll just go get ready for tomorrow's training...I'm so excited!" said Sakura as she got out of the restaurant...

* * *

**SASUKE'S TABLE**  
  
"Man...That Uzumaki kid is so troublesome..." said Shika as he lazily got his chopsticks...  
  
"For crying out loud, it's just ramen...my food is so much better!" said Ino...  
  
Neji and Sasuke were glaring at each other while Hinata....  
  
She seemed to be in deep thought...  
  
_Wh...What is this feeling? The blonde boy is so cute! Light blue twinkling eyes...Such a good voice, and oh-so super active...And he's not afraid of what other people think of him...He is....He is...like...my-_  
  
"Hello? Hinata? You're the only one left in this table!" said Ino as she waved her hand in front of Hinata's face...  
  
Hinata came back to life and muttered a sorry, as she got out of the restaurant...  
  
"My, what's with that girl?" asked Ino herself....

* * *

**SAKURA'S ROOM  
**  
"Okay...Kunai, check....Shruikens, check...Medicine kit..."  
  
"Why do you need a medicine kit Sakura?" asked Marissa as she fixed Sakura's bed...  
  
Sakura smiled...  
  
"Of course...Just in case I might get wounded or something, I'll be ready..." said Sakura as she tried to fit her medicine kit in her bag...  
  
Marissa laughed...  
  
"But Sakura...You won't need all of these..." said Marissa as she got Sakura's bag and took out all of the stuff...  
  
There was hair comb, face powder, cologne, an extra shirt, her brand new cellular phone, some shruikens, a kunai, two medicine kits, a plastic of ponytails, some extra pants, a mirror, a small towel, knee pads, elbow pads, a notebook, a bunch of pens, a liquid eraser, a book about ninjas, and last but not the least, her stuffed toy teddy bear...  
  
Marissa sweat dropped....  
  
"Marissa, but I need all of those things..." said Sakura....  
  
"No you don't..." said Marissa....  
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard and Sakura went to get it...  
  
"Hi Neji! What brings you here?" asked Sakura as she stepped forward but tripped... 

"Aah!"  
  
Neji was only inches from her face and all Neji could do was looked shocked...  
  
Now only a few centimeters....  
  
Suddenly,

* * *

Hiya! Next chappie coming up...Sorry if this took long...I had a lot of assignments and quarter exams are near... 


	6. Training and School? That's hard

Chapter title: Training and School?? That's hard.......

Author's notes:

Sorry for updating late...I had a lot of school work...Gomen!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, someone did...Hehe...Of course!

Ok then, time to start!

* * *

Suddenly, a knock was heard and Sakura went to get it...  
  
"Hi Neji! What brings you here?" asked Sakura as she stepped forward but tripped...

"Aah!"  
  
Neji was only inches from her face and all Neji could do was looked shocked...  
  
Now only a few centimeters....  
  
Suddenly,

Marissa ran to Sakura and caught her before even a strand of hair could touch Neji's face.

"Sakura! Next time watch yourself! You can't go around stumbling into people!" said Marissa.

Sakura was panting.

"Y-yes...So-sorry Ne-Neji..." said Sakura quietly.

Neji was able to breath again.

"Master Neji....What are you doing here anyway??" asked Marissa politely, though with a hint of annoyance.

"I just came here to tell Haruno that she will meet her team at the bridge next to the Parking lot for the Ramen store..." said Neji then left her room.

"Now Sakura, where was I? Oh yeah! You don't need all of these stuff and why would you need a teddy bear? Maybe that......."

Marissa continued to talk endlessly but Sakura was looking at something.

There, in her desk, lay a pen and a paper....And something just shot right into Sakura's mind.

"........and Sakura, I don't think you'll be needing elbow pads..." said Marissa at last.

Sakura was still staring at the pen and paper.

"Maria, please fix my bag, I'll just go to my dad for a while...." said Sakura then she ran out of her room.

Marissa looked so confused.

* * *

**MR. HARUNO'S OFFICE IN THE CONDO**

".....yes, and Bertold, please ask our new occupants for the park suite to please not play any loud music every night, for this bothers Mr.Kipper...." said Mr.Haruno to a guy wearing a black tuxedo.

"Yes Mr. Haruno...I'll be off now...." said Bertold then left Mr.Haruno's office.

Mr.Haruno then turned to his laptop and began typing something.

Suddenly, the door of his office opened and in came Sakura.

Mr. Haruno lifted his head.

"Good evening Sakura...What brings you here? Do you need help packing your things for tomorrow??" asked Mr.Haruno.

Sakura shook her head then came closer.

"No dad...It's just that, there was a thing that came into my mind...I mean, ever since I was three, I've been wanting to go there...." said Sakura quietly.

"Well, where do you want to go??"

"Dad...I really want to go to a school...Because I want to learn..." said Sakura as she sat down in the chair in front of her father.

"To school Sakura??"

"Yes daddy...."

"Well, I can enroll you in one, and if it's possible, you can start going to school tomorrow..."

"Really? Wow! Thank you dad!" said Sakura jumping and hugging her dad.

"But Sakura...I must warn you, having Ninja training and school at the same time is hard...You might be much overused when this happens..." said her father seriously.

"Oh! Don't worry dad! I promise I'll take good care of myself!" said Sakura.

"OK then...Well, it's still eight o' clock...Maybe you and Maria can go around the bookstore and buy some school stuff, while I find a suitable school for you..." said her dad.

Sakura nodded and then left her dad's office.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S ROOM**

Kakashi was sitting down in his study table, listening to the croaking of his little pet frog.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Mr.Haruno.

Kakashi struggled to stand up.

"Go-good evening Mr. Haruno....What may I do for you??" said Kakashi as he tried to hide the stack of magazine on his desk. (Could you guess what that is?? I'll give you a cookie!)

"Well Hayate....I would just like to inform you that the schedule of team seven's training would be moved from three thirty to six....May it be so??" asked Mr. Haruno.

Kakashi looked confused.

"Well, this is perhaps because Sakura will be going to school and she still needs her ninja duties..." continued Mr. Haruno.

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes Mr. Haruno...It may be so...." said Kakashi.

Mr.Haruno nodded then left the room.

* * *

**NARUTO'S ROOM**

"Hey Shino! Could you please hand me my on...Ack! Get away Akamaru!"

"Don't hurt him! He just wants to play!"

"Eeeww....Take him away!"

"Naruto! Stop it!"

"Grrr!! I hate both of you!"

Akamaru jumped down from Naruto's face then went to Kiba.

"Naruto! I can't believe you hurt Akamaru!" hissed Kiba, petting Akamaru's hair which was now tossled because of the tossing Naruto did to him.

"Are you insane?!?! I think it did more damage to me!" said Naruto, nursing his red arm.

"Oh shut up! I can't believe you! I'm going to report you to Hinata!" said Kiba, giving Akamaru a dog treat.

"Who? That girl who was supposed to guide us while we shop??" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto...And you should've seen her...She was very nice and kinda shy, but you'll get along with her..." said Kiba.

"Me? Get along with her? But she's shy!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"Come Akamaru...Let's go take a walk..."

* * *

**SAKURA'S ROOM**

Marissa and Sakura have just finished shopping for school items and were now packing up.

"Sakura...I just received word that you will be going to school with Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino........" said Marissa.

Sakura looked up.

"The three of them goes to school??" asked Sakura.

Marissa nodded.

"Oh great! I'm going to have to endure a whole year with them...But at least, Hinata's there...So, no biggy..." said Sakura then went back to counting her pens and pencils.

"Sakura...Not that I'm underestimating you or anything...But it's really hard to go to school AND train...You want have any free time anymore. And then, you might cram for your homeworks...It's just too hard...I heard Ino once had a detention for three weeks for not doing her assignments and was absent in school for two weeks...Hinata was always confused on which to bring...A kunai or a pen...And Shikamaru, well, he's alright, because he's intelligent anyway....But you see.....-

"Marissa, I know what risks I'm taking, but I really want to do this..." said Sakura.

Marissa nodded.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura was walking down the road with Hinata by her side.

"Sakura? Are you sure you want to walk with me? I mean, there's always your limo...um...which you can ride on...." said Hinata quietly.

"Yes! I'm sure Hinata!" said Sakura happily.

Hinata smiled...

"Oh look Hinata! It's such a big gate! I wonder what's beyond that gate..." said Sakura thoughtfully.

"Um...Sakura...Beyond that gate...is...um...our...school..." said Hinata shyly.

Sakura giggled.

"Oh right...Well, shall we get in?!?!" asked Sakura, now bouncing up and down...

Hinata nodded and both of them went inside....

* * *

Sorry if I didn't make Neji and Sakura kiss....It's still too early...


End file.
